pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PhilipR
Spambot update. I did an nslookup on 212.62.19.185. It appears to be mail.channel4.com. Either someone is spoofing with that IP address or their mail server has been compromised. The latter seems more likely otherwise I'd expect the IP address to change. I'll send an email to them and ask them to check it out. SheridanCat 03:44, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- template experimentation We only have clubs available at the moment. I'll try to get the rest up by the end of the day. It's a tedious process of renaming and uploading one at a time. As you've noticed, file names must be 3 characters before the extension. SheridanCat 17:19, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ignore that, we're all good now. These card graphics are free for use from here: JFitz.com. SheridanCat 17:33, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Good day Hello. Thanks for the welcome. It looks like this wiki is developing nicely. It appears that you have a couple of serious editors and a few casual ones. That should ensure the success. As I am an occasional poker player, I will probably pop in every once in a while. -- JamesTeterenko 16:36, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Google Maps for Casinos? Would anyone be interested in Google Mapping casinos in the Casino section? I'd be happy to do the work for California (at least), but I'm not sure it'll fit within the wiki framework since it's a handful of Javascript. Any interest or suggestions how to do it? --Tapin 17:24, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ads Hi Phil, I didn't notice you'd posted about the ads on the Wikicities:Community portal. If you let me know the URL of any problematic ad, I can block it from appearing again. Please let me know on my talk page since I might miss things posted elsewhere. Angela (talk) 11:14, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Test Edits to hoops weren't saving. what about here? PhilipR 03:15, 13 February 2006 (UTC) pokerwiki.com Hi Philip. Got your message, please email me at mkx900@gmail.com and we can discus a merge :) Uploading Google Earth files Hi, Philip: Love the new templates - thanks! I've applied them everywhere now, I think. In the meantime, I've been experimenting with Google maps and (in particular) Google Earth. I've found a cool way to have an input file to Google Earth that pinpoints all Casinos in California. It's certainly extendable to all casinos in the US, easily. But I haven't figured out how to upload this file to the Wiki; it may be impossible. The file is a .KML or .KMZ file, and is a XML or ZIP-structured file. You then run it inside Google Earth to see all the casinos (it's just so cool I'm jumping up and down in my chair as I type this) Do you have any ideas how to distribute a file like this, if it looks like it won't be uploadable to the Wiki? (Incidentally, I'm planning a day trip to the Fresno area this weekend, at which point I'll visit more poker rooms. I'm also going to Seattle next weekend (June 3), so same thing. More reviews and pictures coming!) MarkT 01:12, 25 May 2006 (UTC) New to Wikis Hi, Philip. Thanks for the warm welcome. I am actually new to wikis. This is my first. I love poker and found this site by doing a search on Kansas City casino info. Anyway, I'd love to help out in any way I can. Just let me know. I was thinking of adding information about local poker. Wichita is home to the Amateur Poker League (APL), where I first learned to play poker with real people. Not sure if you've heard of it. If not, you will soon (once I get the info added). ;) Ching P.S. Sorry I forgot to sign it. I thought it would auto-stamp. UMass? Are U at Umass? I graduated there in 1991... and played way too much cards and other games when I was there. I love the poker wikia- are you the only admin right now? http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 06:40, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Hello Philip I'm commenting here as it seems that you've been active lately, and have a history here. I've just stumbled upon this place, and noticed there was no page for Mountaineer so I've started one. Is it just me, or is this site sort of mostly abandoned? Is there any structure or organization about what should be worked on next? 1701 18:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) My Additions Hiya sir. I was made a Sysops/Beaurocrat of this Wiki and given permission to rename it ThePlayr Poker Wiki, as well as to advertise ThePlayr.com, among other sites, on all pages of this Wiki. If you will notice this Wiki has grown dramatically in size, that is because we have added a ton of content to it from what used to be at http://wiki.theplayr.com and are adding more everyday. I assure you I have done nothing I am not authorized to do all the way up the food chain at Wikia. Would love to speak to you about the future and direction of this wiki. There is a lot of information and potential here, but I see also a lot of room for improvement. Cheers! Pokers 20:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Just to clarify, I am in no way married to any of the changes I have made and am very flexible on all of them. I added something to the talk page of the Main Page. We can discuss there, with others, how the main page should appear. I am having my designer work on a whole new theme for the main page, I think it looks quite dated. Especially those wagon wheel images for Learn, Find, Advanced Pokers 20:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Move to PokerW.com Hiya. This Wiki will soon be deleted other than page titles and all of the content moved to PokerW.com. Nothing will change as far as Creative Common license, who can edit the Wiki (anybody) or anything else (though we will have much less advertising and none for awhile probably). You are welcome to be a sysops/admin of PokerW.com if you are interested and I welcome any feedback of any kind about the Wiki. You can reach me at william@pokerw.com - Cheers. Pokers 03:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, please see User talk:MarkT#Move to PokerW.com for more info -- sannse (talk) 22:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC)